Apoyo fraternal
by Nisaly
Summary: En tiempos dificiles se llega a desconfiar hasta de esas personas más cercanas a nosotros. Merodeadores!fic. Viñeta.


_**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000. En esta historia son utilizados sin fines de lucro y con el simple animo de entretener.**_

**Respuesta para tabla de temas músicales, comunidad "fandominsano", LJ.**

**Había públicado hace mucho este fic en elejota, pero no sentía que fuera lo suficientemente bueno como para traerlo para acá. Una vez on line bastaba XD Y aún siento lo mismo. Pero, ando trayendo todo lo mío para estos lados. Y además, mi diario es only friends por lo que la entrada no esta abierta a todo el mundo. **

**Bueno, espero que a ustedes les guste más de lo que me ha gustado a mí.**

**Apoyo franternal**

La atmósfera esta cargada de tensión. El silencio parece haberse anidado entre ellos, ninguno es capaz de decir la primera palabra y a James con cada segundo que pasa le crece el arrepentimiento. No debería poner en los hombros de sus amigos la terrible desgracia que amenaza a su familia. No lo merecen. Pero esta tan acostumbrado a acudir a ellos cuando tiene problemas.

- Entonces...- Sirius, como siempre, es el primer de los cuatro que reune el valor suficiente para actuar.- ¿Quiere a Harry?

James asiente.

- ¡Jodido Vold...!.- Pero no termina la frase, no quiere a una tropa de mortifagos lanzando hechizos en cuanto termine el maldito nombre prohibido.

- No puedo creerlo.- Peter esconde el rostro entre sus manos, apenado.

Remus permanece estático, con expresión indescifrable.

- No permitiré que le toquen un cabello a mi ahijado, Cornamenta. No te preocupes.- Potter sonríe ante las palmaditas que su mejor amigo le da.- Todo saldrá bien.- Y en ese segundo, se lo creen.

- ¿Hace cuanto lo sabes?.- La voz de Remus suena tan angustiada, que los tres chicos restantes sienten que el dolor nuevamente se cuela por sus oídos y se queda adentro, burlón.

- Dumbledore nos lo comunicó ayer.

- ¿Y cómo reaccionó Lily?

- Esta destrozada. No ha parado de llorar. Pero también esta decidida a hacer todo lo que este en nuestras manos para evitarlo.

- ¡Claro! El desgraciado tendrá que pasar sobre cuatro cadáveres merodeadores antes de meterse con Harry.- Peter se estremece ante la manifestación de Black.- ¿Dumbledore tiene algo planeado?

- Es justamente por eso que necesito su ayuda.- Los tres hombre le clavaron la mirada, atentos. La expresión de Remus sigue sin decir nada, Sirius tiene en sus ojos el brillo de la determinación y el suspiro de Peter, el miedo que le acongoja.- Dumbledore quiere que nos ocultemos.- Explica, James.- Ya saben que no me gusta huir de los problemas, pero teniendo en cuenta que Harry es sólo un bebe y que Lily aún no se recupera por completo del último encuentro que tuvimos con el innombrable, creo que es lo mejor.

- Me parece una decisión acertada.

- Gracias, Lunático. Dumbledore ha propuesto utilizar el encantamiento fidelius y necesito un guardián secreto.- Un minuto de silencio.- Lo he pensado mucho. Y, aunque sé que sólo uno de vosotros puede ocupar el puesto, quiero que todos estéis al tanto de la situación que nos encontramos los Potter. Al fin y al cabo, sois casi parte de la familia.

Todos se sienten tocados por las palabras de James, pero ninguno tiene el control de voz suficiente como para decirlo.

- Y, pues...- Continuo el ex-buscador estrella.- Sirius, ¿Me harías el favor?

Y la gran sonrisa canina de Black no podría ser más eufórica. Que le eligiera a él era un honor invaluable.

- ¡Claro, Cornamenta! Seré tu guardián secreto.- Pero las palabras se fueron apagando mientras aceptaba.

James capta algo en la mueca que su mejor amigo hace. No pregunta nada. Sea lo que sea, sabe que se enterara en el momento adecuado.

- Muy bien, esta decidido.- Suspira, sacando la tensión.- ¿Alguien quiere una cerveza de mantequilla?

Remus se excusa, tiene algo importante que hacer. Black le lanza una mirada escrutiñadora. No pasa nada. Lupin no se ha sentido aludido. Se despide sin sonreír, serio. Y desaparece por la chimenea.

Es entonces, cuando Sirius se acerca a James y le propone charlar de algo que le preocupa.

- Pensar en esto me hace sentir como un puto traidor, Cornamenta.- Y el esposo de Lily ve claramente la sinceridad en sus pupilas negras.- ¿No has notado lo extraño que anda Remus?.- Que no lo llame Lunático vuelve las acusaciones mucho mas formales.

- Pues, ahora que lo mencionas.

- Quizás sea él...

- No puede ser. Es imposible.

- No digo que se halla pasado al lado maldito por maldad. Pero, piensalo, a él le conviene mucho más. En ese lado le garantizan cosas que este no.

Suena lógico. Y aunque James siempre se ha negado a desconfiar, cede. Acepta la petición de su mejor amigo y le pide a Peter, quien escuchaba las cabilaciones en silencio respetuoso, que sea su guardián. Él acepta gustoso y no opina nada al respecto del motivo del cambio.

- Confía en mi, James. No te decepcionare.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Comentarios, tomatazos, bombas fetidas, felicitaciones, merodeadores envueltos en papel de regalo, todo, en un review ;) Nunca estan de más y sacan sonrisas de aliento :D **

**Nisaly.**


End file.
